I'm you
by Cocoli
Summary: Song-fic avec en fond un SasuNaru sous-entendu. Une discussion avec son reflet et une décision de prise par un Naruto au cœur émietté. C'en est fini d'être un objet. Petite dose de Angst. Rating T.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à M. Kishimoto. La chanson « I'm you » est de Leona Lewis.

**Genre :** Song-fic et Angst_ non, ne vous enfuyiez pas ! Quelques insinuations **yaoi** aussi, donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Hello tout le monde !! ^^ Je suis de retour, mais cette fois avec une song-fic étrange et sombre, née de l'écoute prolongée et répétitive de cette chanson. Je me lance dans l'Angsty, même si je ne pense pas refaire ça souvent, et j'espère que pour les amateurs, ça vaudra le coup. Je préviens tout de suite que c'est assez confus. En fait, pour comprendre un minimum, il faut que vous sachiez déjà qu'on est en POV Naruto, et que celui-ci entretient un petit dialogue avec son reflet dans le miroir, après une visite-torture de Sasuke (un vrai salop pour une fois…). Sinon, un conseil : ne lisez pas les paroles de la chanson en diagonale parce qu'elles ont beaucoup d'importance.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bonne lecture !! ^^

___________________________________________________________________________

**I'm you**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Il a mal. Horriblement. Son cœur est comme une plaie béante. Qui saigne, qui goutte. Répandant son désespoir, sa souffrance partout, inondant, noyant son corps, ses pensées, son âme. Il a tellement mal, mais ses larmes se sont taries, ses geignements de douleur sont morts au fond de sa poitrine. Et finalement, il reste là sans bouger, le regard vide, hagard, hébété par tant de persécutions.

Son pantalon n'est même pas relevé. Ses yeux creux fixent sans le voir son reflet amorphe rendu par le miroir sur pied qui lui fait face. Des larmes asséchées ont laissé des sillons humides et collants sur sa peau, ses joues, son cou, son torse dénudé et parsemé d'ecchymoses. Ses espoirs, son envie de vivre, sa détermination s'écoulent lentement hors de lui, desséchant son être. Tout n'est que douleur.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là. Ni depuis quand l'autre est parti. Son esprit est flou, et tout ce qu'il ressasse, sont les mots durs, glacials, perfides de son ex-coéquipier. Ces mots qui s'insinuent en lui comme un reptile suintant de venin, rampant sournoisement dans son cerveau, empoisonnant son cœur. Ces mots cruels, ces mots de trop, ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcés jusqu'alors_ malgré leur évidence_ ces mots qui l'ont éviscéré, ont poignardé son cœur, l'ont tailladé en petites pièces puis écrabouillé en une masse informe et atrocement douloureuse. Ces mots qui ont mis fin à sa vie.

Il observe son reflet. Ses yeux sont rouges. Son cou est constellé d'une myriade de suçons. Son visage a l'air figé dans une expression perdue. Il aurait sûrement eu la même si on l'avait poussé du haut d'une falaise.

_How many times are you gonna take it?_

(Combien de temps comptes tu supporter ça ?)

Il cligne des yeux. Mais il ne rêve pas. Sa voix retentit. Sa vue se trouble. Son reflet bouge.

_Look in my eyes, help me make this make sense._

(Regarde-moi dans les yeux, aide-moi à donner un sens à tout ça.)

Il hallucine. Certainement. Il se voit, s'examinant, un air de profonde interrogation sur la figure, les sourcils froncés. Il est sûr de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche pourtant.

_Night after night, you sat up and cried_

(Nuit après nuit, tu restes assis et pleures)

_Wondering when you're gonna see things clearer_

(En te demandant quand tu seras capable de clairement voir les choses)

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur la bouche rosée en face de lui. Il ne veut pas se rappeler. Il ne veut pas souffrir davantage. Il ne peut pas. Il faut qu'elle se taise, cette voix. Elle lui fait mal.

_Don't even realize that at this very moment_

(Tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'en ce moment)

_You're talking to yourself in the mirror_

(Tu te parles à toi-même à travers le miroir)

Son reflet l'observe intensément, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus s'adoucissent et tout doucement il se redresse. Naruto ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend plus.

_It's true_

(C'est vrai)

_So you think I'm strong but you're feeling that you're weak_

(Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis fort, mais tu te sens faible)

_But baby I'm you_

(Mais je suis toi)

_We are one and the same so you're just as strong as me_

(Nous sommes un et identiques donc tu es tout aussi fort que moi)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_And we deserve better, it's time for us to leave_

(Et on mérite mieux, il est temps pour nous de partir)

_You know what to do_ (Tu sais quoi faire)

'_Cause I'm not a fool_ (Parce que je ne suis pas un idiot)

_So neither are you_ (Donc toi non plus)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

Sa voix est claire, assurée. Elle résonne dans la pièce, fait des échos sur les meubles, rebondit contre les murs. Sa souffrance à peine dissimulée transparaît parfaitement dans son expression. Son regard est déterminé, et Naruto sait que l'autre qui le contemple a raison. Il en a marre. Marre d'avoir mal, de subir. Il sait qu'il mérite mieux. Il ne se voile pas la face. Mais il doit avoir perdu la raison. Il scrute les yeux océans décidés qui l'affrontent. La peine qu'ils reflètent est si poignante, si bouleversante. Elle répond à son cœur sans détour, avec une franchise criarde. Et il sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Il a besoin de lui. Du brun. De sa drogue. Même si elle lui ronge l'âme et le cœur à petits feux. Il ne peut pas s'en passer. Il en mourrait.

_Oh you're not crazy_

(Eh non, tu n'es pas fou)

_If only you'd realize that you and I is all the help you need_

(Si seulement tu te rendais compte que « toi et moi » représentons toute l'aide dont tu as besoin)

Les paroles glissent jusqu'à lui, s'infiltrent dans ses oreilles, prennent du sens dans sa tête. Il a toujours été seul. Toujours. Maintenant plus que jamais. Il ne doit faire confiance à personne. Ça ne lui a rien amené. Juste de la souffrance. Rien que de la souffrance. Il ne peut compter que sur lui-même. Son reflet lui fait un sourire désabusé. Oui, sur lui seul.

_So why are we sitting here on the floor?_

(Alors pourquoi sommes nous assis là par terre ?)

_Listen to me, we ain't crying no more_

(Ecoute-moi, c'en est fini de pleurer)

_I am your soul, I am your heart, my strength is yours_

(Je suis ton âme, je suis ton cœur, ma force est la tienne)

Il n'a plus de raisons de rester avachi sur lui-même. Son cœur n'a pas cessé de s'effriter, mais sa tête est de nouveau froide. Ses pleurs ne changeront rien, son âme en pièces ne se ressoudera pas avec le temps. Il en a assez vu. Assez souffert. Plus jamais. Il se doit d'être assez fort. Il _est_ assez fort.

_Baby, it's true_

(C'est vrai)

_So you think I'm strong but you're feeling that you're weak_

(Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis fort, mais tu te sens faible)

_But baby I'm you_

(Mais je suis toi)

_We are one and the same so you're just as strong as me_

(Nous sommes un et identiques donc tu es tout aussi fort que moi)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_And we deserve better, it's time for us to leave_

(Et on mérite mieux, il est temps pour nous de partir)

_You know what to do_ (Tu sais quoi faire)

_I'm not a fool_ (Je ne suis pas un idiot)

_So neither are you_ (Donc toi non plus)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

Son double s'est redressé. Lentement. Son regard brille de froide détermination. Ses poings se sont serrés d'eux-mêmes. Il le dévisage avec défi, presque avec insolence. Naruto comprend. La rage. Elle bouillonne en lui aussi. Gronde dans sa poitrine. Plus de pleurs, plus de cœur. Juste de la rage. De la colère, de la haine. Il mérite mieux. Il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Son reflet le détaille avec minutie et sévérité. Oui, il le comprend. Ça se révolte en lui. Ça se tord de douleur et de fureur. Il connaît le pourquoi de ces yeux luisants de férocité. C'est _lui_ après tout.

_So pick yourself up right now, we've been here too long_

(Donc reprends-toi immédiatement, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est là)

_We've overstayed it enough that might have been, it's been a long time all gone_

(On a largement dépassé nos limites, ça fait un moment qu'il ne reste plus rien)

Oui, il ne reste rien. Aucun fragment d'amitié, de confiance, d'amour. Rien du tout. Juste la trahison, la souffrance, la violence. Ça ne sert à rien de s'appesantir. Il n'y a plus rien pour lui ici, plus rien à quoi se rattacher, plus rien de chaleureux, plus rien pour lequel faire des efforts.

_So wipe away the tears, ain't nothing for us here_

(Donc sèche-moi ces larmes, il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici)

_The time has come to move on_

(Le temps est venu de lever le camp)

Il a parfaitement raison. Il n'y a plus rien pour lui ici de toute façon. Il n'y a jamais rien eu. Sasuke l'utilisait. Son jouet. Voilà ce qu'il était. « Un jouet. C'est tout ce que tu es ». Rien d'autre. Rien en échange de ses sentiments. Pas même de la considération. Donc rien ne le retient. Rien du tout.

Il hoche la tête vers son reflet et ouvre la bouche :

_Baby we deserve better_

(Nous méritons mieux)

_And we're far too strong to let this go on_

(Et nous sommes beaucoup trop forts pour laisser ça continuer)

Ses gestes sont mécaniques. Sans hésitation, il remplit son sac, ses dernières paroles tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Oui, il mérite mieux. Mieux que les assauts violents de son rival. Mieux que ses regards froids et haineux alors qu'il le prend sans aucune préparation ni tendresse contre le mur de sa chambre. Mieux que les blessures et morsures qu'il lui inflige, que ses sourires moqueurs et méprisants, que son attitude ne cachant en rien son dégoût. Mieux que ses paroles. Mieux que : « Un jouet. C'est tout ce que tu es. ».

Alors il ferme son sac, décroche son bandeau, ouvre sa fenêtre et s'envole.

Oui, il est fort et son amour mérite beaucoup mieux en retour.

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_So you think I'm strong but you're feeling that you're weak_

(Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis fort, mais tu te sens faible)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_We are one and the same so you're just as strong as me_

(Nous sommes un et identiques donc tu es tout aussi fort que moi)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_And we deserve better, it's time for us to leave_

(Et on mérite mieux, il est temps pour nous de partir)

_You know what to do_ (Tu sais quoi faire)

'_Cause I'm not a fool_ (Parce que je ne suis pas un idiot)

_So neither are you_ (Donc toi non plus)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_Baby I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

_I'm you_

(Je suis toi)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Fin.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Je sais, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas… Je ne suis pas du tout du genre à faire dans le Angst et tout, mais bon, il fallait bien que j'essaie aussi, et en plus, comme je n'arrête pas de lire des fictions de cette catégorie ces temps-ci, ça a fini par se refléter sur ce qui me passe par la tête. Vous comprenez dès lors qu'avec mon humeur propice au broyage de noir, j'allais pas écrire de suite à « Adolescence égale Hormones ? »… C'est une fic humoristique, donc hors de question de la transformer en Drama. Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 est presque fini, donc, il devrait bientôt arriver… Sinon, j'ai deux débuts de fics qui prennent forme sur mon écran et quelques one-shots également. Ce sera pour bientôt.

Au fait, si vous avez aimé, même si c'était pas trop compréhensible, sachez que j'ai quelques chansons dans la tête sur lesquelles j'aimerais beaucoup écrire des song-fics. (« Home » de Chris Daughtry par exemple, ou « Far away » des Nickelback) Donc, si ça vous dit n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir !! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine dans de nouveaux textes !! ^^

Kissous !


End file.
